Roy's Choice
by Lavender Sage
Summary: Roy is going to be trained to become the ultimate swordmaster so he could defeat his rival and win Lilina's heart. But how? And at what cost?
1. The Promise

The Greatest Swordfighter  by ayamedances (which is me!!) is a second story I done. My first one was real bad, maybe cuz I was careless, and not took the time to look over my story, or something else… BUT I worked hard on this one (thanx ppl for giving comments on my first one cuz it really helped me on my new story!!) And I hope this story is a good one!

Main Characters are: Roy, Lilina, Nino, Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Florina, and Yoritomo (not a Fire Emblem character, but my own) so let's begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, only the plot!**

Chapter one: Promises

Roy smiled as he walked onto the school campus. His red, firey hair bouncing up and

down as he walked, his blue eyes sparkling as he smiled at everyone he knew in the sixth

grade. He was in Junior High School now and his blue headband with a star in the center

on his forehead still lived since last year. Roy is not too tall (like five feet, seven inches)

but not as short (like four feet) but like five foot three. He wore a blue coat over his body

to keep himself warm from the autumn weather. Roy walked towards the school building,

waiting for a friend of his to get here on the side of the school, so they could go together

in their special class to get their schedules, so they would know how many classes they would have together. He got

there, he waited for awhile, and greeting people as they passed him and that was then

until he heard a female's voice calling his name, a few minutes later.

"Roy! Roy!"

"Huh?" said Roy as he turned to see who was calling his name. Then through the crowd,

he saw Lilina, his childhood friend, who has long violet hair, her eyes sparkling purple, a

red headband to keep her hair in place, and wore a red coat whose face is shy like,

running towards him. Roy smiled and waved towards her. Lilina finally caught up to

Roy, then parked herself right in front of him. She looked straight at Roy's blue eyes:

"Roy! Where on earth have you been?! I thought you made a promise to me that you will meet me under that pine tree," Lilina said as she pointed across the grass on the side of their school, "And it seems that you have broken it!!"

"Huh?" asked Roy, "What promise? I mean like I don't remember anything last year, I think," he looked at Lilina who was still looking deeper in his eyes to see if he could find the answer himself. Roy began to think even harder, and then he finally said.

"I don't."

"What?" cried Lilina, and then she began to giggle, "C'mon Roy! I'm not going say anything until _you _figure it out." She looked at Roy, "I…I know that you will remember. I know because it was you who agreed, Roy. Just keep thinking."

Roy dug hard in his head for awhile, until Lilina hesitated:

"Alright, alright!" Lilina said, giggling, "Here. I'll give you a clue. It happened on the last day of school last year when we both walked passed this school."

Lilina smiled at Roy and her smiled grew a lot bigger when he said:

"That's right!" Roy looked at Lilina who began to hug him. Roy blushed, but he didn't let it show. Then Lilina let him go as he continued, "Yea, I remember…"

(This means flashback!) --

"Wow Roy!" shouted Lilina as they left their sixth grade class, walking out the doors, "We're going to be in Junior High soon!"

Roy looked at Lilina and smiled, "Yep! Imagine us being way taller and older than the kids here! Hey look!" he shouted to Lilina as he pointed at the Junior High School that is across the street of their grade school, "Look at that! I've never seen that tree before!" Lilina began to giggle, "Roy! How can you not see that?!" as they crossed the street to examine the tree, "I've seen that old pine tree since ever!"

"Really?" asked Roy as both him and Lilina went through the school gates and stepped into the tree's shadow. There they rested.

"Just joking!" smiled Lilina as she looked up at the tree.

It was so pretty with little pinecones, being ready to grow bigger, the branches hanging low, low enough for Lilina to smell the sweet pine leaves.

"Ooh! I love this tree! It's so pretty and it smells so good!" Lilina looked at Roy, "So, what do you think about this tree?"

Roy looked at Lilina then the pine tree. Sure it smells great and looks real pretty, but the only thing he really liked this tree was the shade. Then he turned to Lilina, "Yea, I agree…"

Lilina looked at Roy who began to touch the pine leaves. Then she looked at this wonderful pine tree that she asked, "Roy?"

Roy let go the branch of pine leaves and answered, "Yes?"

Lilina came up to him, "Roy, you and I, we almost have everything in common," she rested her hand on the bark of the pine tree, "and so, I was just wondering if, by any chance," she looked into Roy's eyes, "that you would like to keep a promise…"

Roy looked at her, "Sure Lilina, anything to make you happy."

Lilina smiled, "Well, when we get to this school, I…I want to, um, see the person who has been so kind and wonderful, and, um, so I was just thinking that I want to see you first Roy…"

She came up to Roy and lifted her right pinky up. "Promise me that on the first day of school, you will come here."

Roy looked at Lilina and smiled as he lifted his pinky, "I promise."

Roy looked at Lilina and began to shake his head, "Oh! Now I remember! I'm sorry! I must've been caught up in the summer vacation that I forgot!!"

Lilina smiled, "No problem. At least I saw _and_ talking to you first. Now that's what I really wanted to do!"

Roy looked at Lilina, then he placed his hands over his face, "Still, I can't believe that I forgot the whole thing!"

Lilina was about to speak, until the bell rang.

R-I-I-I-I-I-N-N-G!

"Huh?" Roy asked, "Already?!"

"It doesn't matter!" laughed Lilina. Then she grabbed his hand, "Come on! Let's get our schedule fast so we won't get all crammed up in the crowd!"

"Alright." Roy and Lilina ran to their classroom before the other kids arrived.

So how's chapter 1? Was it bad? Good? Interesting? Plz let me no!!


	2. The Meet

Now we're on the part where Lilina and Roy would find what teachers and classes they have together. So let's see what happened, shall we?

Summary: Lilina and Roy find out what classes they have and meets Roy's old enemy…

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE only Yoritomo… the old enemy… **

The forum in Lake Valley (their junior high school… I cannot think of a name!) was crowded with many seventh and eighth graders. Roy was amazed to see so much people in one place. His thoughts were interrupted by Lilina,

"Roy! That table over there! I think that's where our schedules are held!" she exclaimed as she pointed across the crowded, noisy room. Roy caught a quick image of the brown wooded table, "Yeah, I see it. Maybe it is…"

Roy and Lilina pushed through the crowd and reached to the table. The lady with glasses looked at the two and asked, "May I help you?"

Roy looked at her kind of funny, "Um… yes. Is this table the table to pick our class schedules?"

The lady smiles, "Yes. Um… give me a sec." The lady went through the folder next to her and asked Roy his name and the place he was from. "I am Roy and I came from Pherae."

Lilina popped next to Roy, "And I'm Lilina from Ostia!"

The lady stopped suddenly and took off her glasses, "Excuse me?" she said, looking straight at Lilina and Roy, "What were you from?"

Lilina and Roy looked at each other funny, "We said we were from Pherae and Ostia, Miss."

The lady looked at them for a long time and shook her head, putting back her small, rectangular glasses, "Um… let's see, Roy… Roy… ah! Here we are!" she said as she pulled out a small card from the yellow folder. She handed to Roy gently and she began to look for Lilina's.

Roy scanned through his schedules:

Period 1: Language Arts- Ms. Nino

Period 2: P.E. - Mr. Oswin

Period 3: Exploratory- Mathew/Legualt/Ninian

Period 4: History/Hnrs. -Ms. Vaida

Period 5: Math- Mr. Kent

Period 6: Science- Mr. Jaffar

Roy looked at Lilina. She just received her schedule from the lady (Who is Ms. Isadora) who knows their parents very well. She just couldn't believe them, that's all. (In the FE game, she is Eliwood's messenger. Eliwood is Roy's father and Hector is Lilina's father. Hector and Eliwood are good buddies and I'm pretty sure she knows Hector as well.)

Roy looked over Lilina's shoulder and read her own schedule:

Period 1: Language Arts- Ms. Nino

Period 2: Math- Mr. Sain

Period 3: Science/Hnrs. - Mr. Pent

Period 4: History/Hnrs. - Ms. Vaida.

Period 5: Exploratory: Ninian/Mathew/Legault

Period 6: P.E. – Mr. Marcus

Roy frowned. He only has two classes with Lilina. It was only Language Arts and History. Roy sighed, "Awww man! I thought we may have more classes together…"

Lilina giggled throughout the noise in the forum, "Oh well, at least we have Language Arts class together…"

Roy closed his eyes and smiled, "Yep!"

Both Lilina and Roy were leaving through the mob when Roy's ears picked up a voice. Someone was calling his name. Roy stopped walking and Lilina, too. She also heard that voice called her name also. They both looked around, but the room was so full, it was nearly impossible to find that person. So they both shrugged and continue to walk when suddenly, Roy felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the guy; the black hair as dark as the night sky, his eyes were light brown and his body was all covered in a brown coat and black jeans. His face was a smirking kind of guy and that guy knew Roy as well!

"Yikes!" yelped Roy, "Yoritomo! What are you doing here!"

Lilina was the same, "Oh! Yoritomo! I thought you said that you would go to Green Clover (I am bad of thinking school names! p) Junior High School!" she looked at Roy, "and that's why Roy came here—" she was interrupted by Yoritomo's laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! You thought so, dear Lilina?" asked Yoritomo, "I was only joking. It was the last day of grade school and I knew how fun it was if I tell everyone the school I won't be going, but ended up going to see the faces of many confused people."

Roy turned his face around. He didn't want to see Yoritomo.

Yoritomo met Roy when they were in third grade. Yoritomo always was such a show-off in his fighting with a sword. Everyone loved it, of course not Roy. Yoritomo would often tease him, bully him with his gang, and above all, take Lilina away from him.

Lilina saw Roy's unpleasant face when Yoritomo said, "Dear Lilina, you've grown quite prettier than I last saw you."

Lilina blushed, "Naw. Not really…"

Yoritomo smiled, "Don't hide it," and gently took Lilina's hand, "You know Lili-"

Roy butted in, "HEY! WHY DON'T YOU GO AWAY AND BE WITH YOUR 'GANG' AND STOP ACTING LIKE THAT TO HER!"

Lilina took her hand away quickly, "Umm… I-I-I'm sorry… we got to get to class, right Roy?" She looked at Roy, very frightened and confused.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

When Lilina and Roy were out of Yoritomo's way, he smirked, "Tsk. Tsk. Roy, you don't know what I've become of. I'm not the same as you think. Nope, not the same, and Lilina will be MINE!" And with that laugh, everyone turned around to look at the handsome boy. Everyone grew cold and talked in whispers.

No one knows his plan.

Nope No One.

How is it so far? C'mon I gotta know! Was this one too fast, too boring? Please I gotta know!


	3. Classroom Behavior Pt 1

Here I am in Chapter 3! Thank you for the recent review! If you do truly wish to stop the A/N, I will do so (This'll be the last one! o) And your wish will come true. Wolt will be here! D

**Disclaimer: I dun't own Fire Emblem ok? Only the plot and Yoritomo!**

Chapter 3: **Classroom Behavior Part 1**

"Roy? Roy, what's the matter?" asked Lilina as they entered the classroom.

"Nothing…" he answered back, still hiding his scowl face, "Nothing at all…"

"A-are you certain? You don't look too well. Is it because of Yor-"

"MORNING EVERYBODY!" shouted Yoritomo so loudly that everyone turned to look at him. "It's an HONOR to be in this LOVELY class with a LOVELY GIRL…" his voice trailed off as he walked to Lilina. "AH YES! THIS IS THE ONE LOVELY-"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" yelled this boy from the back of the classroom, "SOME PEOPLE ARE SO RUDE! THIS IS A CLASSROOM NOT A PLAYGROUND!" Roy smiled.

"Yo Wolt!" greeted Roy with a smile, waving his arm to grab the young boy's attention, "Come sit here next to me."

"Roy? Oh My God! It's Roy!" said Wolt excitedly, "Roy-Boy! I didn't know you had this class!" He rushed over with his bag and happily slid the seat right of Roy, near the front.

Roy was so happy at the hyper, brownish greenish hair, with awesome eyesight to see far distances. He's about an inch shorter than Roy, but they're good buddies. They met each in kindergarten at Cherry Blossoms Elementary.

"Wolt..." said Roy in a low tone, "We're in _Middle school_ now, so you really shouldn't call me 'Roy-Boy'. Got that? It's kind of embarrassing…" Roy smiled at Wolt hoping for an accepted answer to be "Yes".

"But why?" asked Wolt, "I thought it had a good ring to your name…"

"Please?"

"OK." Wolt said, shrugging his shoulders, "Well, I guess I better think of another new name for you. Hmm what should it be… something that has to be-"

"Morning Wolt! It's nice to see you!" smiled Lilina, "Long time no see!"

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted Yoritomo from behind, grabbing Lilina's hand, "What makes come CLOSER to ME, eh! I was about to come to you so I could pulverize your stupid lit-"

"Um…" Lilina wanted to say something, but hesitated because no one was listening to her.

Or so she thought.

"What Lilina?" questioned Roy.

"W-what 'what'?" asked Lilina.

"You were about to say something. I think it's rather important for _all_ of us to hear." He smiled at that last sentence.

Wolt and Yoritomo stopped and became quiet.

"N-nothing…you were just hearing things…" she blushed, "Really, you must be hearing things.

"Hmm I could have sworn that I heard you say 'Um'. Right?" asked Roy.

"…" _I can't believe Roy paid attention to me! He really is sweet!_

"Look Roy!" snarled Yoritomo, "Lilina _Darling _Lilina does not look comfortable at your hearing problems!"

"She does not!" Roy shot back, "and I don't have hearing problems!"

"Does too!" yelled the young boy.

"DOES NOT!" shouted both Wolt and Roy.

"Does too!"

"DOES NOT!"

"Does too!"

"DOES NOT!"

Lilina at that moment o ;

"Does too!"

"DOES-"

"Good Morning class!" greeted a sweet voice from the doorway.

It was their teacher.

Ms.Nino


	4. Classroom Behavior Pt II

**Classroom Behavior Part II**

The whole class stared at the woman entering the classroom, the woman being her teacher, Ms. Nino. She walked slowly and politely up to her desk, placed her notebooks on it, turned to the class and smiled, "Again…good morning!"

"Goooood Mooorning Ms. Ninooooo!" shouted the students.

"What a wonderful class!" Ms. Nino complimented, clapping her hands together, " I believe this year would absolutely fun if we all cooperate together," she turned around and wrote the subject of their class.

"L-a-n-g-u-a-g-e A-r-t-s. There! Just to remind all of you that we're in Language Arts, not Math or Science. So during the school year, I expect you to write your numbers in words, like 2 would be t-w-o, not the number 2, got that? Good. And for your sentences, I want to see complete sentences on everything…"

Roy smiled at his teacher. Ms. Nino is a wonderful teacher, how she teaches and talks to her class with sweet words. He tapped Lilina's shoulder. Lilina turned around and Roy whispered, "Hey, this rocks! This teacher can help us learn how to write good essays when we get to high school. Our sixth grade teacher wasn't really that good."

"Tee-hee! You're right," giggled Lilina, "I love writing, and I wish to write so well that it would be held in a contest."

"Your writings are really lovely," blushed Roy, "you write better than me…"

"That's not true," Lilina said, blushing, "your writings are just as lovely as mine. I-I think you write better than mines…"

"Lilina-" Roy was about to say something, but Ms. Nino interrupted him, "Excuse me, but when I'm talking, you do not. I believe that it'll make things much easier for the students to understand of what they expect."

"Yes, Ma'am." Roy just winked at Lilina, and she just smiled back.

This is really short. I'm sorry, it'll be longer later. This is to show that this story is alive, not dead! Haha! It's just I have Finals Week, so I'm really busy! I'm sorry!


End file.
